cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gail Thackray
Gail Harris (1964 -) Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 1.JPG|Gail Harris holds the gun - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 2.JPG|Gail Harris tries to shoot - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 3.JPG|Gail Harris finds out the gun isn't loaded- Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 4.JPG|Gail Harris before getting shot - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 5.JPG|Gail Harris gets shot in stomach - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 6.JPG|Gail Harris incapacited from wound - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 7.JPG|Gail Harris dying - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 8.JPG|Gail Harris with Forrest Montgomery - Carnival of Wolves Gail Harris - Carnival of wolves 9.JPG|Gail Harris after death - Carnival of Wolves a.k.a. Robyn Harris or Gail Thackray Film Deaths * The Haunting of Morella (1990) [Ilsa Correll]: Knocked out then throat slit when she was unconscious by Lana Clarkson with a knife in Nicole Eggert's tomb, as part of an occult ritual to return Nicole to life. Her body is shown again afterwards when Christopher Halstead discovers her in the woods, then again lying on the table in Jonathan Farrell's medical office. * Sorority House Massacre II (Night Frenzy; Nighty Nightmare) (1990) [Linda]: Repeatedly shot in the stomach by Peter Spellos as he points the gun at police officer's hand towards her by force as she's possessed by an evil spirit. * Sins of Desire (1993) [Monica Waldman]: Hits her head on a cabinet during a struggle with Jay Richardson as he throws her towards the cabinet,loosing his anger. (Thanks to Justin) * Virtual Desire (1995) [Wendy]: Shot twice in the back by Ross Hagen while she's holding a gun on Michael Meyer after she had failed to make him seduce her on gunpoint by telling him to unbutton her shirt. * Forbidden Games (1995) [Tonya Douglas]: Seen getting killed by Jeff Griggs twice in his dream sequence.She survives the movie in reality. (Nudity Alert: Topless) * Carnival of Wolves (1996) [Maria]: Shot in the stomach after failing to shoot Dean Simone to save her boyfriend Forrest Montgomery, Dean later shot her twice in the chest when she was lying on the floor, incapacitated from the gunshot wound on her stomach. * Sucker (1998; video) [Kirsten]: Bitten off-screen on the throat by Yan Birch in her bathtub.The screen cuts between before she got bitten while they're having sex and her body is later being found out by Alex Erkiletian. (Nudity Alert: Topless) * Treasure Hunt (2003) [Gail]: Poisoned (along with Shea Smith) by Glori-Anne Gilbert who gave them water laced with strychnine. TV Deaths *None Notes *She was a Page 3 girl for the British tabloid press. *Popular nude model from the mid–1980s, frequenting the pages of various pornographic magazines, including Knave, Mayfair, High Society, and Genesis. *Began her career as an extra and actress performing nude scenes in low-budget B-movies, sexploitation films, and softcore porn film and video. *Performed stunt work and did body double on several projects. *Popularly known as a "Scream Queen" and was named to website Mr. Skin's Nudity Hall of Fame. *In 1988, She founded Falcon Foto, a prominent provider of adult-entertainment material to the publishing and Internet industries with a library of over 2 million images. A 2004 USA Today story stated that Falcon Foto had the world's largest privately owned library of erotic photos, worth more than $25 million according to online experts.Falcon Foto also serves as the major licensor of adult material to print publishing groups, contributing approximately 40% of all photo content in the industry. *She retired from acting and producing in 2002 and stayed on as a resident of Los Angeles in the United States. Gallery Gail Harris - The Haunting of Morella.jpg|Gail Harris in The Haunting of Morella (1) Gail Harris before death in The Haunting of Morella (2) Gail Harris dying in The Haunting of Morella (3) Gailharris.jpg|Gail Harris after death in The Haunting of Morella Gail Harris - Sins of Desire.JPG|Gail Harris after death in Sins of Desire Gail Harris - Sorority House Massacre II.JPG|Gail Harris' Death in Sorority House Massacre II PDVD_018.JPG|Gail Thackray (left) dying of poison (along with Shea Smith) in Treasure Hunt Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Nude Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Action Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Producers Category:Models Category:Comedy Stars Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies